MCC10/Guide
This guide will assist you to climb the ranks of MCC10. Getting Started MCC10 is a daily socialization competition. The goal is to be the most socialized with in a 24 hour period. It runs daily ending and restarting at midnight JST (UTC+9). There are 10 members and 15 other candidates; *The top two members "Leader" and "Vice-leader" get a random "Other" slot icon, that is only obtainable from MCC10 and a Title. *The eight "Regulars" get a random consumable moen item and a Title. *The other 15 "Cadets" get nothing, but the ranks are useful to see how close you got to the top ten. Generally you will need 100+ socializations to even obtain a lower cadet rank, and leader varies from 150 to 300+. While this may seem like a daunting task, once you understand the basics, it is relatively easy to accomplish. MyRoid Status The first thing you need to do is get familiar with your current amount of Socials. To view your MyRoids current number of Socials and also the MCC10 page, tap the "MyRoid Status" icon. You'll need to check this each attempt, before each reset, to see how many socials you received. This will give you a better idea of how many it will currently take. Gaining Socials The key to getting on MCC10 initially, is to maintain a level of visibility through interacting with other active MyRoids throughout the day. You being visible on various active MyRoids pages will gain you interactions from not just the MyRoid the pages belongs to, but others who view the pages as well. A general misconception from most players is that giving out socials will in turn get you socials, but the fact is the majority of players do not seem check their "Socialize" tab at all. *You will get the most socials from; bothering, recommending, giving gifts, working with others, and socializing, in that order. *For best results start your attempt when the day switches over (midnight JST), and play semi actively most of the day. *You do not need to be 100% active but you should be free check your device whenever you can. *If you have a job or a school where you cannot check your phone regularly, you should probably try on a weekend/holiday or a maintenance day. *The the numbers of required socials go up on weekends/holidays, but the number of active players goes up as well. *On maintenance/downtime days, the numbers of required socials drop considerably, due to the down time and people focusing on the ending event rather then general interactions. Another misconception is that using the "Irara's Social" and the "Sarali's Recommend" random links will help. These links are randomly chosen from the entire MCC population, with a large majority of them inactive and thus a waste of your time. This is another key part; you need to interact with active players. *The best way to find active players is from other active players via the bothers on their memo tab. *The second best way is on their socialize tab, as these players are not only active, but are socializing as well. *The longer your MyRoid stays awake, the more Socials you can potentially receive. So have your MyRoid stay awake for as much of the 18 hours as possible. *If you want to go all out, using a Sunny Honey, will let you get late socials you would have missed during sleep cycle. *You will get socials from simply being on the top of MCC10, making consecutive attempts much easier. Multiple MyRoids When are over LVL 40 and have another MyRoid, it can be somewhat more complex. Whenever your name is clicked on a MyRoids page, they are brought to the MyRoid page you accessed last. This can possibly cause problems as your second can potentially leech socials from your main, as not everyone goes to each of your MyRoid's pages Your second MyRoid will generally receive around 10% to 30% less socialization then your main MyRoid. Category:Player Resources